Express this number in scientific notation. $73{,}200{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $73{,}200{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{7}.32 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$